


Weekend Debauchery

by LeviLessons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ReiVi, ReinerxLevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLessons/pseuds/LeviLessons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner's been blowing off his friends on the weekends and now they've got it in their heads that he's got a special someone. He lets them think what they want. May or may not fuel the gossip with his tales of debauchery. (short-entry chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Their Ace

“I can’t, I got plans.”

  
“Fuck. Braun, that’s two weeks in a row- what the hell.” Jean bristles, dropping his pizza to glower at his friend across the table.

  
“I just can’t.” the broad-shouldered blonde answers, hunched over his lunch tray and mixing his peas into his mashed potatoes.

  
Jean shoots Bertl an interrogating look and the tall guy seated next to Reiner shakes his head once, raising one shoulder in a lazy shrug. “Don’t look at me, told you I’d be there.”

  
The fact that Reiner was blowing them off for something that didn’t involve his best friend only charged Jean’s nerves higher. “You’re our Ace! We’ve already postponed twice, they’re not gonna let us bullshit outta it this time."

  
“Then play them.” Reiner answers, taking a mouthful of food, answering Jean’s irritated scowl with calm indifference. He’d only agreed to their little football league because he’d been bored out of his mind at his mom’s place on weekends. He wasn’t bored on weekends anymore.

  
Jean rakes his hand through his frosted hair, “We’re so fucked.. Seriously, what’s your deal? You got a hot piece of ass or something that you can’t make it?”

  
Reiner drops his head and shovels more food, smiling around the spork and Jean groans, “I don’t fuckin’ believe this.. Hope she’s worth it, you asshat..”

  
Reiner nods his head, swallowing to answer but Bertl beats him to it. “What? Since when?” he drills, looking a bit offended that he didn’t know anything about this.

  
“Oh, uh.. I guess two weeks now? But--”

  
“Tch, you poor sap..” Jean slips in, “I don’t care how good you think she is, no tail is worth fuckin’ off your friends.”

  
Reiner chuckles low in his chest, “This tail is.”

  
A collective groan goes up around the table.

 


	2. What I Meant Was...

“You get things straight for this weekend?” Levi asks, standing behind Reiner. 

He’s sitting on the floor at Levi’s coffee table, a spread of textbooks and papers strewn across the glass surface. He pulls the pen cap from his mouth and smiles up at his partner. “Yep. Free man until Monday.” he answers, proud that he’d been able to navigate the red tape that was his parents’ claim over his time, earning himself a mini vacation. 

Levi bends over and wraps his arms around Reiner’s neck, nuzzling in across his temple and mouthing at the tip of his ear, “Good, now come to bed.” 

Reiner flushes hotly, his eyes sliding shut at the older man’s attentions, a small hand slowly raking down his chest, over his stomach and lifting the hem of his collared school shirt. “C--can’t. Still got homework. An‘ I told my mom I‘d be home tonight…” he mutters back, head leaning back against Levi. 

“I meant come fuck me. Do that later.” Levi insists, pulling at Reiner’s clothes and exposing his hard body. 

Dropping his pen, Reiner scrambles to his feet and is pulled willingly along to the bedroom.


	3. Jet-Setting Jerk

Tuesday comes and Reiner could kick puppies for how hard he wished it never had. He drops heavily down into his seat at the lunch table and stares at his two trays of food. His eyes are darkly shadowed and his hair still mussed. He’d not been home to change yet and the V-neck of his new cashmere sweater didn’t cover a few of the purpled bruises on his chest and along his collarbone. 

Six sets of eyes watch him in silence. 

“So…” Eren finally hedges in, glancing at all the others when it becomes apparent he’s going to have to be the one to ask. “How was everyone’s weekend?” 

There are a few muttered replies, some grumbling, but all attention remains on Reiner who groggily begins mixing his veggies. 

“Reiner.” Jean says, leaning forward. 

“What?” He snaps to attention looking up and freezing when he sees he‘s being inspected. 

Jean rolls his eyes, “What d’you mean ‘what’? What the hell, man? Where were you?”

“Paris.”

“……”

Bertl walks up then and gives Reiner a once over, looking to the others for an explanation as he takes his seat. “What about Paris?”

“Reiner got hauled off to Paris over the weekend.” Eren chimes in, sounding like he doesn’t believe a word of it, but his gaze drifts down to Reiner’s chest, “Fuck me, you got yourself a Cougar!”

Reiner chokes on his chocolate milk, setting it aside and wiping his mouth, “Did not, we flew over on Friday for some business meeting an--”

Bertl reaches over and wrenches Reiner’s sweater aside, exposing more tiny hickies spotting his chest, “Geez.. Why didn’t you wear a shirt under this?”

“Came from the airport, was s’posed to be back yesterday but Lev--”

“Good god, man..” Jean says, reaching over and tousling Reiner’s short hair, trying to coax it into some semblance of order. “You look like shit, shoulda slept on the plane..”

Reiner actually blushes at this, dropping his face and shoveling some peaches into his mouth, mumbling, “Didn’t get a chance..” They’d gone in a jet and Levi’d taken full advantage of their private cab to ride him into the mile high club. 

Eren shakes his head, “No fuckin’ way, you lying sack of shit. I’m not buying it.” When everyone turns to look at him he explains further, “You’re telling me this big dumb fuck scored himself a hot meal ticket and was on a sex-crazed binge all fuckin’ weekend.”

Rolling his eyes, Reiner puts his peaches down to set them straight about him being anything but, “No, I keep trying to tell you--”

Connie leans over from beside Jean, “Is that a Rolex?”

Fuck it. “Yeah, we went shopping. Apparently I look better in Gucci.”


	4. Say Please

“I can’t, Levi, my parents would have you fucking arrested.”

Levi frowns, looking up from his place between Reiner’s thighs. The sheets on the expanse of bed are tousled and well slept in, though little sleeping had occurred before the sun crept in through the mahogany slats of the window blinds. 

Setting his chin on the heel of one hand, Levi exhales slowly, nearly pouting. The man was not used to being told no. He takes Reiner’s thick morning erection in his small hand and nuzzles against it, charcoal eyes set up at his younger lover’s face. 

Reiner moans quietly, head rolling back in the mass of plush pillows and sets the back of his hand to his mouth as Levi’s small pink tongue teases along a throbbing vein. 

“We could do this every morning.” Levi coos, gently suckling his lips along the soft underside of Reiner’s cock, lapping wetly just under the ridge of the head before pursing his lips around the very tip. 

“Levi, please..” Reiner’s hips twitch, wanting to drive up into the tight heat. 

“Move in with me.” Levi repeats, hand cupping the inside line of Reiner’s groin and nudging his thumb under his heavy sac. 

“Fuck! Ah… After…” Reiner moans, writhing atop the luxury bedding that slides under his naked skin.

“After?” Levi inquires, ducking down and dragging the flat of his tongue across the face of the full sac he’d just fondled. 

“Ah! After--” Reiner nods, thighs spreading and sitting up onto his forearms to watch Levi work. “A month.. I turn 18 in a month.” he pants out and watches Levi’s eyes glint darker as he swallows him down to the base.


	5. Calling Bullshit

“I call bullshit.” Eren says and Jean nods.

“Call whatever you want, I came three times before it was over.” Reiner answers, now setting into his third lunch tray. 

Bertl looks at the other two empty trays and balks. “Hungry?”

“Growing boy.” Reiner answers, smiling sardonically like some inside joke amused him. 

“Okay, okay, here’s where I’m a bit fuzzy..” Connie says, leaning in and gesturing with one hand, “You say this happened in a Porche Cayenne? How the fuck did your big ass fit in there AND manage to fuck? She must be fuckin’ tiny. Those cars barely hold two.”

Jean nods again, “If she’s that small there’s no way you’ve done all this shit without breaking her in half.”

Bertl looks agitated, “Shut up, both of you. I’ve known him 15 years, he’s not a liar.”

Reiner smiles at his best friend. “Thank you.”

Connie looks between them all and chimes in, “So, how did you not break her in half?”

Laughing once, Reiner makes a mental note to relay this conversation to Levi, “Flexibility, lube, and sheer determination.” 

Several people choked on their drinks.


	6. Bertholdt Knows Best

“Reiner.”

The blonde flinches. Only his best friend could make him feel that shitty with just his name. Even his parents didn’t hold the weight of that chastisement in their tone. Taking a breath, Reiner fixes a light grin on his face and shut his locker door to see Bertl waiting behind it. “Hey.”

Big, soft brown eyes look concernedly down on Reiner and his grin falters slightly. “You ever gonna introduce us?”

“Well, yeah…” Reiner hedges as they turn down the hall, a large hand running over the nape of his neck, “We’ve just been kinda busy, and..”

“Look, you’ve been spending every weekend for seven months with this guy, he obviously means a lot to you. It would be nice if you’d think to let him meet your best friend.” 

Reiner frowns, neither of them breaking long strides with Bertl’s admonishing words, reminding just how well he knew his childhood friend. He hadn’t been fooled from the start like the rest. 

“I’m sorry, Bertl.. This weekend. We’ll all meet up, alright? The three of us.”

“Four.” Bertl answers and Reiner looks aside just in time to see the hard set of his taller friend’s jaw. Fuck, he wasn’t gonna win this one no matter who it was. 

“Uh, who--”

“Annie.”

“My sister?!” Reiner spits out, this time stopping in his tracks and turning to grab Bertl’s arm. 

“Yes, your sister. It’s your birthday, it’s tradition, Rei.”

Groaning, Reiner covers his eyes with one hand and drops his head back. “Why…” he moans. 

Gripping Reiner’s elbow, Bertl pulls him along. They turn down an empty hallway and Bertl sighs, hooking his thumbs in the straps of his backpack as Reiner shuffles along beside him.

“Y’know, I’ve known for a long time.”

Reiner cocks an eyebrow and nods, “Yeah, I kinda suspected you weren’t buying it after a few weeks of not drilling me over it.”

“No, I mean that you like men.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, well.”

“I thought you were hung up on me.”

Eyes widening, Reiner tried to focus forward, unsure what kind of expression would be on his best friend’s face. He says nothing, at a loss for how to answer, but Bertl goes on before long. 

“You never seemed too interested in anyone.. At first it was girls and that’s when I figured it out, but then into high school, too… You never showed anyone any interest, except me.”

“Bert, no, it wasn’t like that…”

“I know.” He cuts in and Reiner does glance at him, catching the small smile. “I know that now. And that’s why I’m not going to put it off any longer. I’m going to ask out Annie.”


	7. A Wild Cougar Appears

Fuck.

How did he get into these situations? 

Reiner steps outside the school building, hunched over with his books and head down. He needs to figure out how to tell Levi they’ll have company this weekend. He needs to tell him that he’d promised Bertholdt he’d be around for their traditional birthday celebration. They hadn’t missed one in fifteen years, and he’d be a complete ass if he bailed out on his eighteenth. His stomach was in knots, knowing just how hard it was to say no to the man in his life. He wasn’t going to like it. 

Reiner just had to get on the bus and get his ass home. Then he could explain it over the phone where he didn’t have to sit under those piercing gray eyes that always made him buckle. 

“Hey! Reiner,” Jean calls out, waving an arm in the air and Reiner looks up. Stops dead on his feet, arms dropping to his sides at the site of the gleaming black car at the curb. “Looks like Cougar’s come to get ya.” Jean laughs, gesturing to the vehicle next to him. The windows are tinted black, but the engine is running and Reiner swallows hard. 

“No shit..” Connie exclaims, running up next to Jean and whistling at the meticulously detailed car. He turns and smiles at Reiner who’d taken another step forward, “Fuck, I thought you were shittin’ us.”

Bertl arrives next along with three others from their lunch table and just stands back, watching his friend’s panicked face with some compassion. This couldn’t be easy for him. 

One of the newcomers reaches a hand out to run it along the spoiler and everyone freezes when the driver’s door unlatches, slowly easing open. 

“Oh, god..” Reiner says under his breath and Bertl chuckles lightly behind him. 

Stepping out in his tailored slacks and vest over crisp white linen, a cravat at his throat, Levi lifts the shades from his face and sets murderous eyes on the boy reaching for his car, “Oi, fuckface, fuck off the paint.” he bites out, “Keep your shitty paws to yourself.” 

Eren walks up beside Jean then, giving the older man a once over. “Where the hell’d he come from.”

“He’s here for Reiner.” Jean answers. 

Eren looks from Reiner’s flushed face to the angry man standing beside the car, “What, that your dad? Geeze, how big is your mom?” he jabs, laughing until Connie elbows him in the ribs.

Colorless eyes threatening messy homicide slide over and settle on Eren. 

“Eren. That’s a Porche Cayenne.” Connie mutters.

“Aye! Shit… so? Yeah, it is…” Eren says, rubbing his side and looking over the car and then the well-dressed man. His hand freezes on his side and he curses, “No…”

Connie nods, “Yeah.”

“No fucking way…” Eren answers and Reiner drops his face in a hand. 

Levi sweeps his gaze over the lot of them without interest and settles on Reiner, “C’mon, monster dick, we got reservations. Get in.” 

Annie walks up beside Bertl and looks up at her brother’s best friend, eyes turning hard at the newcomer. “What’s going on?”

Reiner jumps a mile high at the small voice behind him and turns, grimacing when he sees his sister. A chortle of laughter escapes his throat and he runs his hand through his short hair and back to his neck, “Well, fuck.”

“Bien-Aime, let’s _go_.” Levi stresses, checking a pocket watch on a silver chain before sliding it back in place. He ducks back into the sleek vehicle and disappears, his door clicking shut but the passenger side easing open. 

Reiner turns to face his friend and sister, walking backwards towards the car. “You heard the man.” he says with a sheepish smile, but catches Bertl’s disapproving expression. “Bert, I’ll call you.. Gimme half an hour, please..”

Bertl crosses his arms, considering. “Twenty minutes.”

Opening the door wider, Reiner gets one leg into the car and nods, “Twenty minutes.” and then crams inside. 

Connie shakes his head, “There’s no way they fucked in there…”

“WHAT?!” Annie spits, setting icicles in her eyes from Connie up to Bertl. 

Bertl shrugs, setting a long arm around Annie‘s shoulders, “Twenty minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it hard. Can't stop. Won't stop.  
> This was born with the help of my Reivi partner in crime, Val/misguidedwarrior.  
> I'd say it's a rather accurate collection of events that occur over time in the larger tapestry that is Modern AU Reivi Development (one 'verse, anyway...) There will be full-length fics with these two.  
> Yep.


End file.
